Hoshimiya Kimochi
Kimochi Hoshimiya '''(ホシミヤ・キモチ Hoshimiya Kimochi) is a Pop-Type Student at Daybreak Academy, her preferred and Self-Designed Brand is Trendy Freak. Bio Appearance Kimochi has fair skin with Chocolate eyes and Bubblegum Pink spiky hair, which reaches her waist combed in a half ponytail on the side tied by a blue heart hairclip, she wears a pair of red glasses. Personality Kimochi has a completely freaky personality, even when it's off-topic, she will be talking about future fashion designs and, in the worst of the cases, new comic, manga, movie or video game premieres and even collectible figures, although she doesn't seem to mind if they listen to her or not, as long as she can talk about her tastes with no problem. Background Kimochi's origins are confusing, it's known that she was born in Japan and she befriended Hime since Kindergarden, it is also known that her parents are on a business trip and won't be back any time soon, finally, it's known she became an Idol in order to overcome her fear of doing anything in front of other people. No further information has been revealed. Relationships Hime Amesora Citlali Amanogawa Mizu Harukori- Idol Activities Aura Her aura consist on pixelated rainbow hearts and popcorn floating around her, while colorful cubes on the floor are bouncing in a random order, from time to time, a speech globe with the words "WHAM!" "BOOM!" or "KAPLOW!" appears behind her. Skills Kimochi has been adquiring some nice fashion designing abilities ever since she made her first dress, she's also a great programmer and has even managed to fix a laptop. She has a good memory as well Coords TBA Courses * Lustrous Designing Course * Golden Speech Course * Eclipse Acting Course Etymology '''Kimochi (キモチ): '''Means Feelings '''Hoshimiya (ホシミヤ): '''Is divided in two, '''Hoshi, '''which means Star and '''Miya, '''which means '''Shrine. Her whole name should mean Feelings of the Star Shrine Trivia * '''Favorite Food: '''Pizza * '''Favorite Colour: '''Lawn Green, and every neon color * '''Favorite Flower: '''Daisy * '''Favorite Animal: '''Dolphin * '''Favorite Number: '''25 * She used to represent one of the two real Furis, the Middle School one, who has been consumed by the geek culture and does almost everything randomly. She was ultimately replaced by Furi and left as a simple character * She prefers listening to OST rather than songs with lyrics * She has tried to cure Hime's fear of dogs, but hasn't succeeded yet * She's a fan of survival shows, her favorite ones are Produce 101 and MasterChef * She has her own blog, called Freak's Beats * She has two fashion Brand projects: Trendy Freak for her, and Flower Cinderella as a surprise for Hime * Kimochi is the epitome of rule breaking inside of DBA, as she is usually being scolded for throwing her soda cans (especially Mountain Dew) in the hallways or the students' heads, organizing Call of Duty simulators around the campus and smuggling Doritos Category:User:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Students Category:Designer Category:Muse Category:Trendy Freak Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Lustrous Designing Course Category:Golden Speech Course Category:Kimo Hoshimiya (chara) Category:Eclipse Acting Course Category:Compass Rose